Heero's Life: As Told By Fellow Pilots
by Funny Bunny
Summary: AU where Heero is deaf, and blind. This is how the others describe him. Completed! Sequel's out: The Gift Of Sight Read it!
1. Authors Notes

Heero's Life: As Told By Fellow Pilots: Author's Notes

Dear Readers, 

I do not own Gundam Wing or any other already claimed ideas, or trademarks. Anyway, this story is an AU in which Heero is blind, and deaf. It is what the other pilots, and enemies, friends, ect. thought. It is interesting, cause in the ending chapter, Heero gains sight. The seqaul will be his getting adjusted to this new sense, and later sound.

Yours Truely, 

Funny Bunny 


	2. Duo's First Meet With Heero

Heero's Life: As Told by Fellow Pilots

****

Chapter 1: Duo's First Meet with Heero

I cannot imagine it, though it's an everyday fact for Heero, not seeing, or hearing, and unable to respond with speech. However, these thoughts had never crossed my mind until that first day I saw him in school, being led by Relina Dorland down the hall, at first I thought nothing of it. My mind was on my mission that night. 

That's when it showed up, the other mobile suite, zero-one, as OZ called it. After defeating the enemy without much effort, the pilot opened the cockpit, and got out. He was the boy from school, and I watched, unaware as he stumbled, and felt his way among the trees to where I stood. He was dressed in a green tank- top and black spandex shorts. His messy, brown hair suggested how much he cared about self-appearance. He finally found me, and I, Duo Maxwell, still did not understand he lived in a world of darkness, and silence. So when he started feeling my face, I just sat there looking at him, as though he was crazed. Then I saw those Prussian blue eyes, staring not at me, not at anything, at darkness. He had started to make symbols with his hands. "I don't understand you.", I said, no response, "I said I don't understand you.", still nothing, and now I yelled, "CAN YOU HEAR ME OR NOT?!!!!", no response. He turned obviously mad at having nothing come of me, and went back to the gundam.

The next day in school, another new student arrived, Quatre Winner. Rich, polite, and talented, perfectly talented. I was not interested with him, I was more interested in finding that kid. Found him too, being guided by Relina, as usual. "Hello.", I greeted.

"Hi, and you are?", she replied, still holding Heero with one hand.

"Duo, Duo Maxwell.", to my surprise, the kid held his hand out, palm up.

Relina made some odd symbols with her hand allowing him to feel each one. "He wants to memorize your structure.", She said.

I willingly obliged to being felt again, and he responded, using the same type of communication. Relina giggled, "He asks if you're a pretty girl."

"No, not a girl, a boy, Heero.", she said, using her hands to talk. 

Heero stood his expression, one of deep thought. "Why doesn't he talk?", I asked Relina. 

"He's blind, and deaf, that's why. He's lucky he found someone who taught him to be living on his own.", was her answer.

That sent me into thought, how could a crippled person, pilot a mobile suite? Especially among a forested area? I would find out tonight, all I needed was a way to communicate. 

The second battle was harsh, and long, this time two mobile suites came into the battle field, one was of middle eastern design, zero four was my guess, and Heero's. Finally we managed to defeat the troops again, and all met up in a field not to far from here. Heero once again stumbled out, and found us. Quatre, of the most unlikely jumped out of the new gundam. Of course, being talented, he too spoke sign language, so I found out. "Ask him some questions for me. "What would you want to ask him?", Quatre asked. 

"How does he pilot that suite?", I asked, Quatre translated. 

However, instead of responding, he went to feel my face for the third time, and I slapped him. He stood there for a minute, then did the same to me, I was about to give him a good hit, when Quatre stopped me. "He doesn't understand what it means. Quit doing that.", promptly he took Heero's hand and placed it on his cheek, and gave a firm shake, "No."

Heero shook his head. Then nodded with understanding. He returned to his cockpit. Quatre had come back from following him, "He says he only sees what his computer does, not with sight, the information is sent to his brain, and then he can react on it."

"Could you teach me how to do it?", I asked, "The sign language?"

"Yes, I could, but it's tougher than you might think.", Quatre promised this. 

So he started to teach me. Soon I could make a sketchy understanding of Heero's language. I did not talk with him at all, in either language, just learned how he knew everything. 

He could dance, and I asked how? The vibrations in the floors, that's how. Why did Relina lead him like this? She was the only one that understood sign language, and was in all his classes.

The reason us, the other gundam pilots are writing this, this journal of our lives with Heero is this. In two months Heero will be able to see, for the first time in his entire life. In five, Heero will hear sound for the first time in his life. This is merely how we each met this odd boy. 

He sits now, chatting with hands to Quatre over how excited, anxious, and afraid he is of going though this. Quatre calms Heero by describing our beautiful world to him. 

I know a little of his past now, thanks to Dr. J. Heero was just a baby when his parents found out their son was crippled. They immediately placed him into a clinic, and J found him. Over the years, Dr. J taught Heero everything about life, and warfare, and how to pilot the Wing gundam. Heero was bright, and learned quickly, his only downfall was no sight, or sound. He was soon able to live on his own. So his life continued from there. Now, though with the war over, and Heero, no longer needing to be alone, will go into surgery. He has saved up his whole existence just for sight. He would have a time with this, this thing called sight. I believe if I were him, I would be jumping with joy. 

He strokes the velvet pillow in his lap I remember what he said long time ago to me, that he liked soft things. Like fur, or velvet, or a stuffed animal, and his favorite was a bear, he had had that thing as long as he had known. A worn old bear, with one eye falling out, dirt and grime covered the fur. It didn't matter what anything looked like to him, and now, I guess, I wonder what he'd think of us. Four men he's know for three years now, and yet, never seen. 

I want to be there for support, he'll have questions, lots of questions. I want to answer all of them for him, for Heero Yuy.

****

End Duo's Entry: It, it was interesting, no?


	3. Trowa Meets Duo

Heero's Life: As Told By Fellow Pilots

****

Chapter 2: Trowa Meets Heero

The first time meeting Heero, was during a battle, I had been staying with Quatre, who had met Heero before. Later, I would think it odd, him never mentioning Heero while I was with him. However, when he self detonated his gundam, while inside, I decided to take him back with me. For the first three months, he just lay, in coma. I had to force feed him, and care for his wounds. Near the end of the third month he woke from this. When I walked in the room, and saw him there I greeted him. "Hello, I'm Trowa.", I said, he didn't move. I went and shook him, and he turned in my direction, I saw he was blind. He made some movements with his hand, sign language. I thought it well that I had taken a course in it prior to meeting him, or I would not of had known what to do. (Quick note anything with ' These' are in sign language.) 'My name is Trowa, who are you?', I asked, and hopefully he understood.

'Heero Yuy, how long have I been out?', he asked, with his hands.

'Three months.', Trowa answered.

'Are you my enemy, or one of the others?', Heero asked.

'Pilot of zero-four.', I responded.

'Where's Quatre?', Heero now asked.

'Home, I would think, I'm not sure though.', Trowa replied.

"Trowa? What are you doing in there being all quiet?", Catharine walked in, "Oh, he's awake!"

"Cathy, listen to me before you try to greet him.", Trowa stated sitting up.

"What is it?", Catherine asked.

"I have found out Heero's blind, and deaf.", Trowa stated firmly.

"Oh", Catherine said.

'I smell something nice. Is it a candle or something Trowa?', Heero asked in sign language.

'No, it's Catherine, a friend of mine.', Trowa answered.

'Can I meet her?', Heero asked.

"Catherine, he wants to meet you, now just copy what signs I make, and allow him to feel your hands.", Trowa instructed, "I can translate what he says for you.", 

'Hi, I'm Catherine.', Catherine copied from Trowa.

'Did you just learn sign language, cause I can tell.', Heero signed, and Trowa translated.

'Yes.', she replied

'Your hands are soft, I like things that are soft.', Heero said quietly, 'They smell like lilacs too.', 

'Thank- you.', she said.

It was obvious Heero had been raised with only one purpose, to pilot the gundam. He was somewhat innocent, yet deadly, if he did not see those he killed, or hear their cries of pain. What would he turn out to be in this war? I had to consider it well that he was on our side. Though, I sat there he had no sight or sound, nor did he understand how to talk. Whether or not he was capable of that communication I did not know. I felt for he did not have those senses as I, my memories that we were close. Quatre must of felt the same, I believe. The worst part of him staying with us, was that the circus moved, and that meant rearrangements which would cause him to have to be guided around all the time. 

It was late that night I noticed his training also consisted of living by himself. Heero used utensils, got dressed, made breakfast, and other meals on his own. He had been trained to be alone, meaning that who had trained him still lived on the colonies. 

After a while of staying with me, I decided to let him stay with someone else I had met... Chang Wufei... Although I did not realize that the pilot of zero two would be there as well. 

So I led him to the truck, and left unnoticed in the middle of the night, for the mountains in the distance, were Wufei was currently staying. As I knocked on the door, it was answered by a braided boy, though I currently did not know which gundam he had piloted, I left Heero with him. To return home.

Soon, I dread that we may grow apart with his gaining sight. I still understand his hopes of seeing have been possibly achieved, as I hope my gaining memories back will. Heero will not change, he will still be like an innocent kid, only more curious about the world around him. Many that have known him still do not understand what his true thoughts are, for his eyes do not reflect what is inside. So I said good- bye to him when I left him with Wufei. That is all you must know from my thoughts... For now.

****

End Trowa's Entry: The next will not be from a pilot, but Milliardo Peacecraft, A.K.A. Zechs, A.K.A. Wind.... 


	4. The Masked Enemy

Heero's Life: As Told By Fellow Pilots

****

Chapter 3: The Masked Enemy

It was in battle I first saw his skills, the pilot was entering the atmosphere, at first we thought him dead. However, we later found ourselves wrong. The first time I battled with him face to face, he was good, very good at his job. I thought I had found an equal to my own skills, only to find he was better as far as this... He was willing to die for his own causes, and I was not. 

The next time I would see him was by invite. Oz was against my methods at the time, so I had hidden myself, and the few I trusted in Antarctica. However, I had to come with terms to what he wanted which was that another came with him, I accepted. The nearly restored zero- one gundam was stored here. His friend, a fellow pilot of the zero- three, had brought his own gundam, Heavy Arms, as he called it. When they first stepped off, I did not know one from the other, until one introduced himself. "You can call me Trowa.", he said, "This is Heero.",

I didn't take much time what the two looked like in detail. I already knew all that I needed for this battle, or so I thought. The bad arm was a dead give away, however I was senile to the obvious fact that Heero was blind. Maybe it was my ignorance of being on the verge of winning fair and square. It still take about three weeks for the restoration process to be completed. It was later that night that I thought something was not right. I had gotten up to get a drink of water, upon passing the gundam pilots' quarters, I heard someone talking to themselves. I decided to listen in on what was being said it was Trowa. "The place is all white, Heero, I know you don't understand what it is, white, but it's beautiful.", Trowa paused, "Good- night to you too Heero.", 

The lights within the room went out, and there were sounds of the two covering up under the covers. 

The next morning, I arrived downstairs dressed in uniform, including the mask. That's when I first noticed the eyes, they didn't focus at all. I just stared at him, thinking maybe I wasn't seeing right. However, I was, Heero had turned and used sign language with him. I shook my head slightly to reinsure myself I was not going crazy or something, but I wasn't. My one and only equal in a while at mobile suite combat was blind! Was I really that weak? No, I was not, or at least I didn't think I was. He must have had overcome his handy cap somehow. Noin knew of this already obviously for she was sitting there as though nothing was wrong. "He says the food is delicious.", Trowa translated.

I watched the kid eat, for God's sake the guy also had exquisite manners. He was rather well adapted, save the fact that he had to feel around for anything he wanted or needed. He felt for the bowl of oatmeal, and tasted it, turned used sign language with Trowa, and then nodded, and ate. 

It would be later, while Heero worked on the gundam himself, that I would talk with Trowa. "How'd he become like that?", I asked.

"Blind? He was born that way.", Trowa responded, "If you don't mind, I was heading to the shower room. Goodnight Zechs.", he left.

I then walked back to the hanger, and I watch Heero work for a while. Then I walked quietly over and just stood, watching. He knew where everything was inside the thing too. He sat, not noticing anyone near him. However, when Heero dropped a tool, he brushed my side, and turned. He stopped reaching out to see what was there. He found me too, I stood unable to move as his hands ran through my hair, and finally touched the mask. He carefully pulled it off, I could barely breath as he felt my face. I had never been revealed to anyone, but he couldn't see me. I tugged on the mask in his one hand, Heero refused to let it go. He continued to feel his way along the bridge of the nose, then the eyes, which I closed. It was odd, being found out this way. Trowa returned, just as the mask was placed over my face once again. I didn't know enough about sign language to understand the hand signs, but I understood what Heero was asking Trowa right then. 'Who is the one with the mask?', 

I left before hearing the answer to the question, it was too much to know that he knew me, my true face. Later that night, I snuck into their bedding quarters, Trowa sat there, writing something. Heero was asleep, completely asleep, nuzzling something ragged in his sleep. I couldn't tell what, though. "How did you meet him?", I asked. 

"When he self- detonated, I took him with me, and nursed him back to health.", Trowa paused, "It was when he woke from coma that I found out he was blind, and deaf."

"He's deaf as well?", I asked.

"Yes, he cannot see, or hear. He was raised to live on his own though.", Trowa said. 

"My only rival is blind, and deaf? I don't want to believe you, but there's no other way to explain him, is there?", I asked.

"No, not really.", the pilot said, "He's helped me in one way, I know that I am not alone with what had happened to me."

"Do you think... That he would help his... Enemy?", I asked.

"It wouldn't make any difference to him, he can't see you, or hear your voice. I believe he would.", Trowa stated, "He's a soldier that cares about the person, not the side. He told me once that all he wanted to do was end the war. Make people understand... That we're the same."

****

End Chapter


	5. The Swordsman

Heero's Life: As Told By Fellow Pilots

****

Chapter 4: The Swordsman

Dear Readers, 

Oh thank you all for the reviews, this one is not a continued piece from Milliardo, don't worry! He will be heard from again later. They are only telling what they want at the time, besides Wufei's piece here will explain at the end why. So keep sending reviews, I never erase any either, so any you have up, are still there for all to see! 

Yours Truly,

Funny Bunny

...

The first time I saw Heero was the same as Trowa, however, for your own good I am skipping ahead to when he left Heero with Duo, who as you have known at the time was staying with me. 

I came home from getting some news from the nearby town, seems I lived in the forest a little over fifteen minutes away from any living person. Duo at first gave me a bunch of silly grins and wise- cracks before telling me what he had done, this time. "Sit down, Wufei.", he said sounding serious for the first time since I met him, "Listen, the pilot of zero- three was here today, while you were gone and..."

"And what, Maxwell?", I persisted him.

"He left the pilot that self- detonated with us, says the wounds haven't completely healed yet, well, um...", Duo tried not to sound so blunt with the next remark, "I like you and all as a friend, and I don't like to lie a whole lot either."

"Yes, I know that.", I gave him a hard glare.  


"Well for his safety I cannot tell you everything about him, all I am willing to give is his name.", Duo said, "It's not his real name, just a code name, but it's just something to call him. Heero Yuy, that's it, all I can tell you.", 

"Fine, that's just fine.", I said a little gently to show him that the name was all I needed to know, "I have data from the battle, I just needed the name of the pilot."

That on my part was a lie, I had no data, I didn't need any to know the pilot of zero- one was probably the best among us. I was not an idiot understand, I didn't just have the brute strength of a Chinese warrior in my blood, but brains also. Unlike many believed before, and that was their mistake, not mine. I will admit I am not perfect, I am only in this for one thing, my only weakness, I thirst for revenge. The only weakness of mine dragged me into this, revenge. 

Evening went pretty quiet, considering Maxwell, until later. I heard Maxwell, supposedly arguing with Heero over some matter. "Listen, I know you don't want to wear these, but if Wu- man out there finds out about you, your toast. He's not to well with weaklings, as he calls them.", I heard him say, "Listen, I practiced all this in hopes you would understand what I'm saying, if you don't say anything back then, I don't know if I have it down."

Silence then fell over them. I was shocked that Duo had shut up, but I didn't feel like barging in. It was later, when both came down, I thought something amiss, but dismissed it as my imagination. I studied the other pilot, messy brown hair, nice completion that hinted a Japanese background(If you ask me a very strong race, and intelligent even more so than many Chinese.) then I reached the eyes, covered by sunglasses. Those accursed things would really get on my nerve later on. Here is why, when you evaluate someone to test his strength, no matter what his lies maybe on the outside, you can always find truth in his eyes. That is why they would taunt me, they covered the truth. It would take several days to be able to look into his eyes. (Once again for your own good, I skip forward to that day.)

It was a nice afternoon, in the sixties, which was a rarity on Earth considering all the sudden weather that can occur. Duo was taking this time to go out and explore a bit of the town, maybe go shopping for groceries as well. "Now, if Heero comes down, don't talk to him, he doesn't like to talk a whole lot.", Duo said, "And leave a bowl of warmed- up Grape- Nuts kay? He's not much of a cook."

I did this, I left a bowl of Grape- Nuts, because if he couldn't cook, it was most likely a result of very concentrated training. However, I waited for him to come downstairs, to snatch those glasses right off, to see _truth_! Only the truth I had expected wouldn't be there, nothing would prepare me to look at those eyes for the first time. 

He did come, one hand on a wall as he had always had. found the chair and sat down, found the bowl and began to eat, ignoring me. I got up, walked slowly over to the back of the chair, then I just grabbed the glasses right off. Just took them, he ignored me, or so I thought. I slowly walked around to the chair I had been sitting in before, and looked up. His eyes were parisian blue, and there was nothing, no light, no focus, not even the hint of the true person inside. No, it wasn't there, and all I did was watch him all day until Duo came back. Well, not just that I did still go outside to do the same thing I always would. Practice with my sword, it was the pride of mine, a skill passed down from generations before me. I loved to just hit rocks tossed into the air with it when I was younger. That is what I was doing, after forcing Heero to stay put, which was only done when I found some malicious looking bear, a piece of trash I thought of it at first as. Anyway, during this time, Heero ended up getting bored I guess, and got up, walking towards me. I stopped of course, and went to force him to sit back down. Heero grabbed hard onto one arm, and with his free hand began to feel my face. I watched his reaction to this, his brows furrowed in concentration, and his hand moved from the chin up, nose was breathing in deeply, as though he could smell me from where he was. I found this interesting it was a great sign of intelligence, possibly the same as I had seen from the battle. It was at this moment Duo returned, and dropped what he had in his hands. "What the?", Duo stated.

"It's okay, I've found out.", I said calmly, at that moment being partially muffled by Heero's hand.

"You didn't hurt him did you?", Duo asked, a little relived that I laughed to this. 

"No, I did not, why would I?", I asked, getting up.

"You don't know everything about him yet, do you?", Duo asked, amused.

"I believe I do, he is blind.", I stated continently. 

"And he is deaf as well.", Duo smirked.

The one detail I missed, well, no change for my decision on Heero's abilities, he had more than proven what he could do. I had seen him during the battle. "Here Heero, put these back on.", Duo said, trying to put the glasses back onto his face.

Heero tossed them off, and then made hand gestures, sign language, which was something I had thought unnecessary until him. Duo responded the same way, but you could tell he had just learned, he took longer to make the symbols. 

It was later that night that I had heard the smartest idea from Duo's mouth in a long time, and probably for a while yet. "You should talk to him, not in sign language, but verbally.", Duo said quietly while Heero was in the other room, playing with that rag- sag bear again, "To tell him secrets only you keep to yourself, Heero can't hear you. However, he does help to relieve whatever troubles you have.",

I didn't really trust what he said to be wise, or smart, however, I did see Duo was being sincere. I waited until the next night, when Duo was out exploring the town again (Mainly for hot girls.) before I went to see Heero a lone. He sat there hugging the same bear as always. I wondered what it was that he enjoyed about that bear so much? I'd ask Duo later. "I- I'm not perfect.", I began feeling foolish, "I need to talk to someone, but I'm afraid of what they would say. I have been married before, yes, to Myran." (Sorry if I spelled wrong. Don't complain, at least I can spell the g- boys names right.) I paused, it seemed frozen, that moment of silence, inner silence. "She became sick, I- I feel I could have saved her, but, it was too late. I was too late, if I had gone faster, maybe. Maybe I could have given the cure to her. But I was weak, I couldn't stop the plague OZ rained onto our colony, without our knowing it. My entire fault. It's all my fault.", I stopped.

I looked at him, Heero Yuy, the best of us, but the most child- like. Yes, that's what he was, he killed without realizing what he had done. I looked at him, he had rested his head on my lap, without me noticing, and fallen asleep. Later, I would learn that he slept wherever he found comfort. "I didn't even tell him that she was pregnant.", was all I whispered to myself.

In that instant I saw so many things clearly, and grow to peace in my mind. Their deaths, both where no longer a burden to me, no. Instead they would be the reason to fight, them and Heero. I knew that he longed to see the way we did, colors, shapes. I wanted to help him along with it, I would make a couple more mistakes before I would truly realize this. Yet, now it doesn't seem so bad, Heero still lives, so does everyone else, minus Treize. 

...

I have taken a months break between the last paragraph and now, thinking of what to write next, I've read all the others so far. I have decided to explain for you, for him, for myself as well, what is happening as of present. It is a year after Relina was kidnapped, and we saved her. I did turn on them, but I was lost at that time. The others have explained it more riddle- like than what I plan on putting it. I'll give it directly. First, what you maybe reading is a book that we, those who know Heero Yuy are writing for him. Each of us have gone to where we most feel comfortable, and may find our true feelings about these experiences. Heero is with Quatre, as we all agreed, would be best. The items I am referring to are dried flowers, from the reclaimed America that Duo is staying in, a post card of Australia, where Trowa is, and a mini- painting of snowfall, from Milliardo in Russia. I am placing a small seashell into the book, from the beaches of China. We are keeping this because, soon, Heero will go into surgery to gain the ability to see. If all of this will work out, Heero will eventually be putting his first writing in this book. Something for him to remember how far he's gotten, and how hard he had to work for it to happen. 

He has waited so long, and now it will happen, and yes, eventually hearing too, but sight is what he _really _wanted. We have all learned so much from him, and this is how we give our gratitude. I am thinking of what it might be like, to see the world for the first time, and all I can do is smile, Heero will cherish all that he sees for sure. Until next time, I give my farewells.

****

End Chapter: Bravo! Bravo! Encore! Encore!(Funny Bunny wipes away a tear.)


	6. The Arabian

Heero's Life : As Told By Fellow Pilots

Dear Readers, 

I know, I know it's been a looooong wait! I understand how you must feel, so I added something, a new chapter containing some of Treize's journal entries on Heero. Here is my explanation. First, I lost this chapter to some stupid bug in the computer, and second, it took me a while to retype the whole thing do to.... State Choir Festival! It's basically where choirs with an overall one rating at District Festival go. You stand in front of a bunch of judges and they all judge you on your mouth shapes, blend, tone quality, and emotion in your whole choir's performance. We were rated straight twos! It's the first time for me, and we basically got a second place rating! Well, there it is, a really good explanation!

Note two things before we start, 1. There will be a sequel to this one, it will explain the after surgery events, and how Heero adjusts to the whole situation. 2. I am coming out with a new and _weird _STORY!!!!!!!! It will be called the Past of Trowa Barton, with two new characters, and an Outlaw Star crossover at the end! I have posted the first two chapters, not including the authors notes, so enjoy! THERE WILL BE SEQUELS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So stay tuned kay?!

Sincerely Yours,

Funny Bunny 00

' .'

(That's my bunny!)

****

Chapter 5: The Arabian 

I have known Heero through the war, and peace to be very strong, yet unknowingly kind as well. He wouldn't call himself impaired either. No, not him, not the Heero I know so well. 

The second time I saw him (Knowing Duo, he has told you how I, and Heero met.) Was when he decided to self- detonate, the third, when I had piloted the zero. 

I had just(Or so I thought at the time.) killed Trowa, when the enemy took us both and shoved us into one cell. I just lay where they had tossed me like some piece of trash. I lay, unmoving, and unwilling to live, I had killed a fellow pilot. I deserved to die, I really thought I did. 'Quatre, are you going to be okay?', Heero questioned into my palm. 

I didn't respond, he picked up my hand, I let it hang loose, all I spelled for him was 'Trowa'

I lay there, the guards brought us our dinner, I still did not move. Heero came, and sat by me, then he found that I had not ate a bite. So he took and turned me over, no trouble there, none whatsoever for him. Heero, gently force fed me, I just lay, swallowing when he forced it, and eating what he shoved into my mouth. Then when he was finished again he wrote into my palm, 'Quatre this isn't your fault.', he stated. 

I didn't respond, I just lay, unmoving, I couldn't see him anymore, I had fallen within myself, an ability I had been taught for war. I do not remember what Heero told me later what he had done so here I explain it as he told me. 

It was like I was knocked out, but I wasn't, no, that was just what the effect was like, I could hear, but not anything else, that is why I don't know what was going on, except a few things. Heero forced me to down at least part of all the meals that they provided for us, and water. That I know because I lay like that for over three weeks, had he not, I would be dead. However, he also sat, talking into my palm. 

I do not know how many hours that he sat and did this, I had put a shell around myself. When I did come out of this state of nothingness, I still did not sit up, or move an inch. 

I had a blanket laying over my body, and a pillow under my head, yes, a pillow. Heero was talking into my palm, 'Quatre please wake up, I miss you.', 

'Trowa?', I questioned.

(Okay peoples just F.B. here is where a few events are different no complaining kay?)

'Trowa has been seen by Duo, but.', Heero paused, 'He has amnesia.'

That was when everything changed inside me I sat up. I looked at him, and gave a huge grin, which crumbled to tears... I wrapped my arms around him, and sobbed into Heero's shoulder. I cried, and cried hard, for everything that had happened, for everyone I had hurt, and most of all for myself. I actually did something for myself, I cried, long, hard, until I could no longer. Heero stroked my back, as though I was just that little kid we thought him as. I sobbed, and soon fell into deep slumber. Deep, sweet slumber. 

When I woke, Heero was sitting beside me, nothing wrong with him, no. Then he told me, he said.... That they where going to test the system on him. I just sat, as though in a dream, I couldn't cry, though my eyes burned, wanting to. But I sat, in silence, unmoving, not breathing.

Eventually, they took Heero away, I managed to save him from what I had suffered off course. Soon we went to Earth, and were captured many times, however each time, we escaped. 

I sit here, recalling the past, it seems so far, long ago. Peace has been here for two years now. Heero's going to be able to see, and eventually, yes hear as well. I have gotten engaged, the others are still single though, we plan on marring in June, Sara and I, and maybe in a couple years, have a couple chibis running around the place. Life is peace, and wonderful, yes, pure bliss. I'll have a good wife, a nice family, and my friends. Heero will soon be learning to read, to write, to know what a tree, flower, or we look like. There is still one more thing I would like to put in this book, it has run out of room for written entries, however I have slipped in something Lady Une gave me of Treize's I hope you enjoy reading it. We will keep entries in another book of Heero's progress, and hopefully he'll be writing in it himself as well. This will be something for all, to show how far a dream will get you. Oh, yes, and sand, lots of sand in a bag for my other item.

****

End Chapter(He doesn't write much, does he?)


	7. The Journal

Heero's Life: As Told By Fellow Pilots

Dear Readers,

This will be the last chapter for part one, after this will be Heero's Life: As Told By Fellow Pilots Part Two, the times during, and after he has his surgery to gain sight, and sound. 

Sincerely Yours,

Funny Bunny

****

Chapter 6: The Journal

Dear Journal,

What a crappy way to start each entry, but it works. Anyway, I have found a superb pilot, he has both the skills and the potential to pilot the new system. However, when I invited him over, I found I had asked for more than bargained. At first, I felt the implications were some sort of horrific mistake. However, we managed to confirm that he was the pilot I had wanted. While I had my sources check everything over, he stayed in the lobby. I sat staring at him, he stroked the velvet cushions that he sat on. His eyes where blind, and he was deaf. Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier. He then asked something in sign- language, however I didn't understand it. Heero whimpered urgently at me, then, made the same movements. He eventually got up, and guided himself to where I sat, and sat on his knees on the floor. He rested his head in my lap, and sighed, tired of trying to make me understand what he wanted. I found him comforting. Soon, I figured that he wanted something from his bag, I asked for it to be brought to him, with all the weapons taken from it. When it was given to him, I watched him carefully. He dug through it, finally pulling out a worn bear. He held this precious child- like item to himself. Eventually he fell asleep in my lap, I had him taken to one of my finest guestrooms. If he is really the great soldier I have heard so much about than I want to know how he gained such knowledge. I shall see tomorrow.

Treize Khushrenada 

Dear Journal,

I have found my guest quite self- sufficient as far as his care goes. He dresses himself, and uses table manners. The only thing he cannot do a lone is walk, it's not him, it's me. I fear that he'll fall down the staircase, or maybe worst, walk right off of the balcony. He still clutches to that toy bear of his, must have some importance to him, not as in it carries explosives. (I already checked for that.) I mean emotional importance, as in maybe it was his parents that gave it to him. How he got thrown into the war though, I may never figure out. He has refused any help, aside from guidance around the mansion, and is quite dependable. He arrives on time for all the meals, and if I look beside me, he's usually there. This pilot seems the opposite of what I thought. Instead of being perfect, he's defected by lack of vision, and sound. Instead of being cruel, he's quiet and gentle, the opposite, I would think of Zechs. I know these two have met, he told me. It would be nice to talk to him over what I should do. I have completed Epyon, however, I am now debating about giving it to him, for fear that it will change him somehow. That he'll no longer be kind, and cherish life, but he'll become just as ruthless as some of the OZ solders have.

Treize Khushrenada 

Dear Journal,

I am surprised at what this kid can do, I watched him as he broke into _my _accounts. He didn't empty them, no, instead he took a small amount, enough for a bus ticket, and then a plane ticket, but that was all. It was last night I caught him doing this. Then this morning I woke to find him gone, with Epyon as well missing. He has baffled me to say the latest. However I was not angry for his taking my money, and new mobile suite, I was worried over him. I couldn't really understand why he left, he just did. This man, Heero Yuy, if he truly is, has shown me something no one else could begin to contemplate I would. He has shown me that in this world, this reality. That there is one thing more important than all the rest. Love, I was his enemy, and he cared about me. How I know, I do not, but he did in his own way care for me. I will find out why eventually, I know, but for now I find life more precious than ever.

Treize Khushrenada 

Dear Journal,

I have found the answer in the most intrigued sort of way. It has been days since he left, and yet, when entering my study I found it. The message was typed, and on the computer screen in my office. I looked at it, then at the window, then back. I slowly sat down and began to read it, very slowly but, I read. I found it really surprising as to how he would know, but he did he _knew_! He knew the secret I had hidden from everyone I know. I hadn't even told Zechs. How did he find out, I wanted to know how he knew. I have no answer to that yet, no, not an answer, only the knowledge that he had found out. I sat in silence, quietly thinking, silence seemed to even flow through me. I went into my deepest thoughts. He had found out my darkest secret, and he didn't care. There was no remarks except he knew. Now, many would ask what Heero knew about me, I would like to write what he typed.

The letter stated this. 

Dear Treize,

I know I have left suddenly, and would like to apologize for that now. You were a wonderful host, and I am glade we have met now. I would like to tell you that you are very much the way I would picture a father to be like. Only you cannot become one, can you? You are infertile, you will never bear a child. I understand this to be a secret, it will not be mentioned to anyone else. You are like a father, I feel you love, however you're afraid they won't except it. Cherish your life, care for those you know now, they will not be there forever. I wish you a fulfilled life.

I was really shocked to discovering this letter, and I have already began to feel more so open to the people around myself. I feel that Heero Yuy has opened my heart to those around me. I am now enjoying a wonderful relationship with Lady Une. It seems, too I care for the people behind the battle against the Gundams. 

Treize Khushrenada 

****

End Story: Next Story, After I kick off my Yu- Gi- Oh! Fics will be the one where Heero receives sight, and his reactions to it of course, as told by the others P.O.V.


End file.
